<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fucking his sausage by Thefallen1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861104">Fucking his sausage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986'>Thefallen1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking, Pokephilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda likes Emboar's "Sausage"</p><p> </p><p>Post Champion battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emboar/Hilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fucking his sausage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda had returned home as the Unova League champion, she couldn’t have done this with out her big, strong Emboar, seeing her mum leave for the day, Hilda summoned her Emboar after making sure her room was locked, she stripped naked and massaged her Emboar’s crotch, making his two foot long cock appear, Hilda drooled as she massaged his cock.</p><p>Bending down, she licked the tip off her Pokemon’s cock, making it harden as she did so, she kissed and slurped Emboar’s cock, making her Pokemon grunt with pleasure, soon she was trying too stuff as much off her partner’s cock in her mouth as she could, Emboar stroking her hair as she tried to swallow his whole cock in her mouth, soon her Emboar and thrusting her face onto his cock and with some effort she finally swallowed it all, choking as it was bigger than she had expected, soon Emboar was cumming inside her mouth, great globs of his blue cum leaking from her mouth and smothering her body as she struggled too swallow it all.</p><p>Hilda got on the edge off her bed and wiggled her as towards Emboar “Fuck me” Emboar took his orders and shoved his cock inside Hilda’s pussy, making the Kalo’s girl howl as Emboar forced his mighty cock inside her smaller pussy, soon he was bringing her too orgasm, Hilda drooling as Emboar pounded her senseless, soon he was cumming, he spray his sickly blue spunk all over Hilda’s body, the champion smirking as she collapsed onto the floor from the sheer orgasm he gave her.</p><p>HIlda didn’t care she was fucking a pokemon, she would do it again, her Emboar was the best, far better than anyone else, she just laid in the massive puddle off her partners cum, not hearing her mother come back…</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>